nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
|image= |released=November 28th 2007 |link=Nitrome.com Miniclip |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Action |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls= - For the Eskimo to skate (Eskimo will follow the mouse) |preq/seq=Indirect sequel: Frost Bite 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special=Based on a game for Mattel's Intellivision }} Thin Ice is a game by Nitrome. It is an indirect sequel to Frost Bite, and an indirect prequel to Frost Bite 2. The player must control the Eskimo to skate around enemies, cutting the ice and dropping them in the water. The player can collect Food, power-ups, and Bonus Letters to get extra points, too. It is widely similar to the Intellivision game of the same name. Controls The Eskimo will follow your mouse when you click. Levels The levels of Thin Ice are: 1 This level includes Furry Creatures. 2 There are four Furry Horned Creatures. 3 There are three Furry Horned Creatures and one Furry Creature. This level introduces the Snowflake, Clock, and Lightning 4 This level introduces Snowballs. Two Furry Horned Creatures and tFurry Creatures are present at this area. 5 This level introduces Ice Crystals, along with 4 Horned Jumping Creatures. 6 This level has six Furry Horned Creatures and Snowballs coming down. 7 This level has six Two Legged Bulls. 8 This level introduces Spike Sphere Chains. The enemies for this level are 3 Horned Jumping Creatures and 3 Furry Creatures. 9 This level has Flying Elephant Heads and Snowballs rolling left. 10 This level introduces Thin Ice. Four Furry Creatures patrol the area. 11 This level has four Ice Shooting Creatures, three Furry Horned Creatures, and two Two Legged Bulls. 12 This level has a large number of Spike Sphere Chains, and a lot of Snowflakes to stop the chains. 4 Horned Jumping Creatures patrol the area. 13 This level has 4 Ice Shooting Creatures and Thin Ice (Hazard) 14 This level get's hard,there are three up and down walking monsters and four snow balls with a gap between them coming towards the player. 15 This level introduces the big horned monster and there are to horizontally walking monsters,and this level has Thin Ice. 16 This level introduces the bird enemy,at the start there are two big,two medium,and two small. 17 This level has three spinning spike heads two up and down walking monsters and a horizontally walking monster. 18 The birds come back again but this time there are ice blocks and four big birds. 19 This level introduces a new enemy that you cannot drop into the water and there are four flying monsters. 20 It's the last level of the game but it isn't that hard there is a underwater monster and five big horned monster,and thin ice. Enemies Horizontal Walking Monster These enemies appear in Frost Bite and Frost Bite 2 they just walk horizontally. Vertically Walking Monster These enemy's walk up and down hence there name. Jumping Monster These enemy's have horns and jump up and down and will follow you when you get close to them. Bull Monster This monster appears in Frost bite 1 and 2 and will charge towards you when it sees you they only walk left and right. Flying Monster These monsters drop eggs when they are flying that have a far blast,and you can only drop them into the water when they land. Ice Shooting Monster These monster's move around and will shoot out three pieces of ice,that will go up in the sky, then come down and try to hit you. Big Horned Monsters These monsters are big,and will stay in one place,there only attack is to jump up and make a small blast.They appear in Frost Bite 2 Bird Monster These monsters come in three versions big,medium, and small, they multiply a few seconds after they have been dropped in the water. The big sized version monster will turn into two medium monsters after falling into the water, then each medium sized monster turns into three small monsters after dying. Underwater Monster This guy cannot be killed because there are already in the water, but they will follow your little ice skater underneath the water and when your skater skates past his head or stays in one place to long the monster will jump up out of the ice.The player can see him by his shadow underneath the water. Hazards Ice Crystals They will freeze you in a block of ice for a couple of seconds. Snow Balls These will roll completely one way,then re spawn,and come back the same way.They will not hurt enemies. Spinning Spike Heads These will be spinning,sometimes fast,sometimes slow ,but if you touch any part of the hazard,it will hurt you. Thin Ice When the Player skates on thin ice, they will fall in it.The ice has small cracks in it,and the player can see the water underneath it. Food Green Popsicle 25 points Orange Popsicle 25 points Ice cream with chocolate piece 100 points Ice cream with sprinkles 50 points Brown Popsicle 25 points Ice cream with pink liquid 50 points BONUS letters When you pick one of these letters,you won't get any points,but when you pick all five,you will get 1000 points. Powerups Clock Gives you extra time Lighting bolt Become invincible but if you fall into one of your holes you lose health. Freeze Freeze's everything on screen. Heart Gives you health if you've lost some. Glitches * Some times some holes that the player makes will not drop into the water. * Some times a hole will just stay there. Trivia * A game of the same name was released on Club Penguin in the same year. * Mattel's old video game console Intellivision released a game of the same name and gameplay. Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Frost Bite